3 Wishes
by omgadomo
Summary: It's time for the Scouting Legion to reclaim humanity's lost land, but Eren has other things running through his mind. Lance Corporal Rivaille. Kind of slow developing, so it's more shonen-ai. (for now..?) Eren x Levi / Ereri / Riren
1. Chapter 1

In three day's time it would be time to fight once again. Mankind has finally created the technology to fix the hole in Wall Maria. As the Scouting Legion, only we have the bravery to step beyond Wall Rose as we fix Wall Maria. Afterwards, we must clear all the remaining titans between Walls Maria and Rose. This will be the biggest victory yet against titans. We will need to be physically, mentally, and emotionally at our best to ensure victory. That is where the problem comes in. Physically, I am strong. I am Eren Jaeger, rank 5 of my graduating class. As an instructor once said, I also 'possess an exceptional sense of purpose'. My mentality is stronger than any of those my age. However, my emotions are so deranged that I don't understand them myself. I must fix this before we set to fight.

This problem arose when I first met Corporal Rivaille. As a child, I've only been able to admire him from a distance. While regaining control of Trost District, I fell out of my titan form, and Rivaille was the one who saved me. It was all like a dream. Furthermore, he was the one that let me into the Scouting Legion, which was my lifelong goal…though I did get kicked a lot along the way. I had nothing but respect for him all my life, but now, I feel different. It's a feeling much stronger than respect. Love? Maybe Corporal is like a brother to me…

"Oi, brat, if you have time to sit around having dirty thoughts, why don't you practice your 3D maneuver or something?" Corporal Rivaille broke in, giving me a good kick to the back

"S-sir!" I stood up, saluting him, " I wasn't having any v-vulgar thoughts!"

"Oh?" Rivaille questioned, cracking a slight smirk and raising a brow, "How would you explain that goofy smile and your completely flushed face earlier? Who were you thinking about?"

Now I REALLY blushed. I couldn't say that I was thinking of him! Hell, why would I go red thinking about my senior?!

"I'm waiting" Rivaille said, leaning closer. I could feel his warm breath on my face and his voice sounded almost…seductive. whaaaa?! What's wrong with me? How can I be attracted to a man's voice? My senior no less! I quickly averted my gaze from his, only to find out that the lunch room was empty other than the two of us. The thought of us being this close, _alone_ made me more nervous.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Jaeger."

I locked my eyes to his once again. On the outside, I was perfectly still, as a perfect solider should be. Inside, I was petrified. Too scared to make a move.

"When do you plan on answering my question?" Rivaille questioned, now with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I wasn't thinking about anyone particularly, sir" I say, trying to keep a calm voice

"Don't lie to me!"

-gulp-

"To be honest… I was thinking about you, Corporal Rivaille."

"And what about me specifically?"

"W-well… er…" I took a deep breath and held it. The corporal was mere centimeters away from me. "I had always respected you all my life, and I'm not sure how I feel about you now. I feel-"

"You lost respect for me?" Rivaille cut in, with obvious anger in his voice

"No!"

"What is it then?!" Rivaille raised his voice.

I've never seen the corporal get this shaken up before. Regaining my composure, I answered firmly

"I feel something exceeding respect, and I am troubled by not knowing exactly what it is." I replied swiftly "…sir"

Just then, I saw something breathtaking. Corporal Rivaille's expression softened, then he smiled. _The_ Lance Corporal…actually smiling. There was kindness in his eyes, that was always missing. It was alluring. I secretly wished that I could see that smile forever. I wanted to keep it, all to myself. Realizing what I was thinking, I shook that thought out of my head. Only Rivaille was capable of stirring my emotions like that. Just then, Rivaille broke the silence.

"Do you like me, Jaeger?" He whispered into my ear softly.

"Yes sir." I reply, shivering at his breath on my ear.

"That's pleasing to know."

Suddenly, Corporal Rivaille grabbed my chin softly and pressed his lips on my own. Before I could think, I closed my eyes and started kissing back. It was such a sweet pleasure. He nibbled on my bottom lip and gently sucked on it. Then I felt his tongue run across my lip. On impulse, I opened my mouth slightly, as his tongue made its way to my own. Never having experienced this, I didn't know what to do. I let his tongue guide me, as I tried to mimic his movements. It was warm, sweet, and just plain blissful. Slowly, Rivaille pulled away from the kiss, leaving me unsatisfied with this mere amount of pleasure.

He looked at me, as my face reddened again. With a small smile, he started walking away.

"I'm sorry" he said, not turning back. The door shut, leaving me paralyzed in place. I wanted to chase him, hug him and tell him that I love him, but something about his smile was saddening. The air around him kept me from running after him. With a shaky hand, I ran my fingers over the lips that had just kissed the corporal. With these actions, I realized that I was in love with Corporal Rivaille. That explains my unfamiliar feelings, but left a greater problem. How am I supposed to settle this?! I need to settle this in three days time, and that means fast.

First fanfic ever, and I mean, EVER. I totally ship Levi and Eren so yeah, poof. I know I'm not a good writer (English is my weakest subject) but I still want to! So please give some feedback to help me make it better? This is so slow-developing so far...-sigh- it's more shonen-ai right now, so yeah...thanks for your time! and I hope to continue with the story! I need more drama in this~ 8(_)8 buh bai!


	2. Chapter 2

It was now after dinner, and almost everyone is back in their rooms. I continually walked around, looking for the corporal. I found him in the courtyard, sitting against a tree, as he gazed toward the direction of the wall. There was that look again. The sadness. "What was he thinking about?" I wondered. I suddenly felt an acute pain in my chest. When I see Rivaille hurt, I feel hurt too, I realize. Without thinking, I take a step closer to him. As the best solider humanity has to offer, of course he notices my presence. The earnest expression on his face is replaced by an adamant one.

"Jaeger." he says

It's strange, his words are spoken in the way he always speaks, but something about his voice is much kinder than before. But maybe that's just my wishful thinking.

"Sir," I said smiling at him, "I just wanted-"

"If you are here to discuss what happened earlier this afternoon, I assure you, it won't happen again."

That pain in my chest again, I abruptly felt waves of disappointment hit me. I don't know what's happening to me, but I am sure of one thing, I want _him_. I lose all sense of logic at this moment. I grab Rivaille's collar, and pressed my lips against his. He kissed back for a brief moment, before snapping out of it and delivering a flying knee to my stomach.

I gasped, though that kick wasn't totally unexpected. Then, he follows through with a roundhouse kick using his other leg. I tumbled to the ground, gasping for air. That was an intense kick, almost…thrilling! Wait, what? Am I a masochist?…ew. I was leaning against the tree now, and Rivaille placed his heel on my left shoulder. His face drawing closer.

"Insolent brat. Did you really think you could get away with this?" Rivaille growled in a deep voice

No matter how he scolds me, when I realized that I was in love with him, every word he says sounds entrancing. Anyhow, I need to find the truth. I know exactly how I feel about Rivaille now, and I need to understand what he thinks about me. I doubt that kiss earlier today meant nothing, that he was just fooling around. I _hope_ it meant something. Please, just feel something for me! I got to understand his feelings, or I swear I will explode.

"Corporal Rivaille, how exactly do you feel about me? Don't say that your kiss earlier was a joke. Please sir" I say to him, my voice firm, but my eyes begging.

The Corporal closed his eyes, deep in thought. I could see him frowning slightly, as he sighed.

"Jaeger… I will admit that I acted upon my desires today, and I will apologize for that. I laid my hands on a younger man, and a solider no less. There's…no excuse for what I have done." Rivaille looked at the ground as he put his leg down from his dominating position.

Did…he just say desires? Does the Corporal actually like me? My body moved on its own and I hugged Rivaille. I wrapped my hands around his lower back, pulling him closer to me. Astonishingly, he didn't resist. He was finally sitting in front of me, and I buried my face in his chest. I wish time would stop, because the corporal's warmth hit me with nostalgia. I felt at home.

"I love you corporal" I whispered

Soundlessly, he ran his hand through my hair. I smiled at this. He didn't accept or reply to my feelings, but he didn't reject me either. "I'm so easy" I thought. Just being in his arms is enough. But then again, it's _only_ his arms, no one else can make me feel this way. Now, since he wouldn't make a move on me, I guess I have to. I let go of his back and reached for his neck and head. We sat there, staring for a moment. Then, I cupped my hands on his cheeks and pulled his face toward my own. Trying to remember what he did earlier, closed my eyes and gently sucked on his top lip. However, I already experienced this before, and I want a little more than just that. I wedged my bottom lip between his, and opened my mouth slightly, prying his open. My tongue slipped in, as I try my best to explore the inside of his mouth. To my avidity, Rivaille started moving too, our tongues intertwining. We were battling it out, and I know how much the corporal hates to lose. Some saliva trickled down my chin when he pushed his tongue into my mouth. He started shoving his tongue down my throat. Opposed to the soft kisses earlier, this rough, passionate, intense kiss was far more exhilarating. I hugged Rivaille tighter, and he hugged me back. There was no one else in the world but us now, no troubles, calamity, titans. Just us, my beloved and me. Just then, I realized that I haven't been breathing. I gasped for air, breaking the kiss. Corporal Rivaille grinned. Not his normal, evil smirk, but a playful grin.

"What a mood breaker." Rivaille chuckled, "You do realize that you can breathe with your nose right?"

Blood rushed to my face. This was the most embarrassed that I've ever felt since…well, ever. I lifted my hand to cover my face, but Rivaille stopped me.

"Don't cover your face, it's cute" He said softly

I didn't think that it was possible to get redder, but I'm positive that I am now five shades redder than before. But wait, does this mean he accepts me? What is our relationship now?

"S-Sir," I stammer, "Does this mean you accept m-my feelings?"

"I'm not sure if I can." sighed Rivaille

"W-…what?"

"This relationship wouldn't do you any good." he explained

Suddenly, my selfish desire took over. I didn't care about the future, his or my own. I want him to be mine now. Though I've always known my purpose in life, defeating the titans, There was still something missing. Sure, I had my family's love, but this love was different. He was different. If someone were to find out, I'll get rid of them. Anything for Rivaille, I want to be with him. I'm even getting desperate because of him.

"I don't care! Please Corporal! I want only you. I don't even care of what other people think about us. I promise to-"

Rivaille held up a finger to my lips.

"That's not what I meant." he smirked, "I've been holding back for a while now, so keep saying cute things like that, and I'll push you down in no time."

I was stunned. The person I've always loved is like this. How…enticing. A huge smile crept onto my face.

"Help yourself."


	3. Chapter 2 second version

**Chapter** 2.5

Rivaille's P.O.V

Sitting under a tree's shade in the courtyard, I looked at the wall across the city. It was well made, a good 50 meters in height. Most people see the wall as protection, but I see it as a cage. We're all caged birds within these walls, though no one thinks of it like that. Well, Eren shares my opinion on this matter at least. Oh god, Eren. Why the hell did I do that earlier? I've always been able to keep a façade, in any and every situation. I've kept calm when I'm on the brink of death, when others have betrayed me, and when my comrades have died in front of me. But Eren, he's able to cause me to lose my cool. How? I always noticed him when he was still a child. When the scouting Legion returned from the outside, there was always a young boy looking at me in admiration. I later found that he obtained the position of rank 5 in his graduating class, and to my surprise, can turn into a titan. That day when he revived Trost District, I was so anxious to help him. When I saved his life, the look in his eyes ensnared my heart. Since then, I've been playing favorites. Pushing him to his limits to make him stronger, but also being most protective of him when he's in danger. I can't do this. I'm not allowed to. He's a solider, I am the corporal. Besides, how can he like someone like me? I'm sure I beat him up more times than he has killed titans. And yet, the way he looks at me…I can't let my feelings get in the way of a job. If I really care about him, I should push him away…before it's too late. My heart sinks thinking that I can't have him. Simply suppressing my feelings with him so close takes all of my willpower.

-step-

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Eren looking at me with a worried expression. I quickly decide to cover up my emotions and look at him adamantly.

"Jaeger" I say as nonchalantly as I could, but accidentally letting out emotion.

"Sir, he started, smiling, "I just wanted-"

I cut him off. I was getting anxious. He's probably going to bring up the incident from earlier today. How am I going to explain that? He can't grow attached. I must break it off now. This is probably my last chance.

"If you are here to discuss what happened earlier this afternoon, I assure you, it won't happen again." I say sternly

Just then, Eren put on a pained expression that nearly shattered my heart. He abruptly grabbed my collar and kissed me, and for a second, I gave into the temptation. Recovering my senses, I decided to make him give up. Kicking him twice, he was backed up against the tree, gasping for breath. I look down at him, leaning in. Trying to be intimidating, I lower my voice.

"Insolent brat. Did you really think you could get away with this?" I growl

Despite my threats and coercion, he continues to look at me yearningly. How am I supposed to take that? To stare at me with those desire-filled-eyes as I beat him down, my monopolistic urges will surface, and there would be no going back. Please don't drive me that far. I'm holding back for you Eren, why are you making it so difficult? He breaks the silence.

"Corporal Rivaille, how exactly do you feel about me? Don't say that your kiss earlier was a joke. Please sir" He says firmly

Contradicting his voice, his eyes were begging me. Nearing my limit, I closed my eyes. If I saw that look, I wouldn't be able to react calmly. I needed a mature response. At this point, I couldn't call it a joke. But…I didn't want to hurt him either.

-sigh-

"Jaeger… I will admit that I acted upon my desires today, and I will apologize for that. I laid my hands on a younger man, and a solider no less. There's…no excuse for what I have done." I respond

Mature? Not wanting to hurt him? It can't be both simultaneously. Great. such a half-assed response.

Then, Eren wrapped his arms around me and pulled me toward him. I kept myself from attacking him, but that in itself took up all my self restraint. I needed to run away, but I couldn't. My body refused to listen to me. Deep inside, I wanted this moment to last forever. To feel the warmth of the one I love. His head is resting on my chest now. "Can he hear my heartbeat?" I wondered, but to my relief, my jacket was thick enough that I'm positive he can't hear it. Just as I thought my control was returning to me, Eren broke my defense once again.

"I love you corporal" he whispered to me

Shit. I can't hold back much longer. Impulsively, Ran my fingers though his hair. I just needed to feel him. To ensure that he was here. In the spur of the moment, he grabbed my face and kissed me. I could tell he trying to imitate my kissing from earlier today. It was so cute that it was absolutely remarkable that I was able to hold back my reactions. He somehow managed to disjoin my lips and interject his tongue. He pushed his tongue around the inside of my mouth. That's it. I could feel the last thread of my constraint snap. I refuse to be pushed around by my junior. I start ravel my tongue with his. I started to dominate, pushing my tongue into his mouth with more force than I intended. I reached his throat, and I could feel his body tremble slightly, as if asking for more. He squeezed me tighter, and this time, I returned the hug. We went on for a while, when Eren abruptly gasped for air. What a cute reaction, idiot. I couldn't help but to grin at that.

"What a mood breaker." I joked, "You do realize that you can breathe through your nose right?"

I can see his face start to flush as he tried to hide his embarrassment with his hand. Before he could hide himself, I grabbed his wrist. He just looked so enticing! Cheeks red, lips wet, with a thin trail of saliva from the corner of his mouth to his chin.

"Don't cover your face, it's cute" I said softly.

Crap. The words just slipped out. Really…only he can pull that off, drawing such words from me.

"S-sir," he stutters, "Does this mean you accept my feelings?"

Dammit. There's no avoiding that question now. My actions have restricted anymore excuses. My senses are finally returning to me. As a corporal, this isn't acceptable.

-sigh-

"I'm not sure if I can" I say reluctantly

"W-…what?" he asks, with an utterly puzzled look on his face

"This relationship won't do you any good." I try to explain to him

His face contorted to such a pained expression when I said that. His eyes pleading for my acceptance. He was getting desperate, I can tell. I can see love reflected in his eyes, something I've never experienced before. He wants me. me, for myself. Not some for some stupid title or position. He wants me as a person, and that had always been my dream as a child. to be loved. I have long forgotten that dream, and shut myself from the world and other people. Eren, however, has reawakened that desire in me.

"I don't care! Please Corporal! I want only you. I don't even care of what other people think about us. I promise to-" he started begging

I cut him off, putting my finger against his lips. I take back all that I've said before. Rank? Job? It doesn't matter. This would be considered a taboo, forbidden love. But who cares? Eren is willing to submit to me, become mine. Therefore, I'm ready to abandon my logic for him. Set down my pride, even. I smirk at my new follow-up.

"That's not what I meant. I've been holding back for a while now, so keep saying cute things like that, and I'll push you down in no time." I hum to him

His stunned expression was cute, but the smile that followed after was bewitching.

"Help yourself" he invites

I'll definitely take that offer.

So i got a suggestion to do Levi's POV, and viola! I really appreciate reviews! thank you so much (as I am a total rookie) I'm not sure... Which POV is better?


End file.
